


i can see the tires of time in your eyes

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderfluid Doctor (Doctor Who), Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Sad, Short, marty has vague and dormant time/psychic powers due to his exposure of time travel lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: while stumbling around in 1955, marty meets a mysterious man who can change his face.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Marty McFly, Ninth Doctor/Marty McFly, Tenth Doctor/Marty McFly, The Doctor/Marty McFly, Twelfth Doctor/Marty McFly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	i can see the tires of time in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hope you like this lol

* * *

1.

The first time Marty laid eyes on the man who could change his face was when he was giving one of his many pep talks to his young father, George. They were at the local park, sitting on a picnic bench. 

Marty had trailed off his ‘inspiring’ speech (which was going horribly) when he locked eyes with the man. He had an air of mysterious familiarity. He felt as if he _knew_ him just by looking into his eyes. A name had echoed within his mind, one that was old and held incredible sorrow. _The Doctor._ But at the same time he didn’t know this _'Doctor'_. The blonde woman beside the Doctor had a concerned look on her face, the man looked away and reassured her. 

Marty had shivered slightly and brushed it off as best he could, and assured George he was alright. Though, he really wasn’t. Just what about that Doctor he felt he _knew_? maybe some questions were better off without answers.

* * *

2.

The second time, Marty was outside of the diner. He had been looking for George to inspire him some more when he heard a voice that was delightful to his ears. “Oh, come on now, Rory! this is 1955. What’s there to lose?” there was a tall, lanky man animatedly chatting with a ginger woman and what he’d assume was her rather dopey looking partner, Rory. Marty's eyes widened slightly, it was the Doctor. The man had seemed to sense his presence as they gazed at each other. The mysterious air he immediately recognized. Yet again, Marty had felt as if he knew him in a vague sense, but this time there was indistinct memories, those of lingering touches, muddled promises that held ambiguous meanings and the impending potential that _there was something more than this._ As he continued to look at the Doctor he felt the darkness that was held in those bright emerald eyes and it entranced him. So, Marty had tried approaching the man -- but the bustling of a crowd stopped him, once it cleared -- the trio had disappeared. 

* * *

3\. 

The third time, Marty hadn't realized he was even talking to the Doctor. Marty had been taking a break at the diner, sipping on a water. He hadn't even got a proper look at the man who shuffled up and sat next to him -- ordering a drink. The man was old and grey. Pale blue eyes holding more than what it seemed, it held grief. With a sparse glance at the Doctor, Marty had remembered things he thought he shouldn't, hazed reassurances and lingering hugs, with the occasional fuzzy words of _"I don't like hugs, Marty._ " The enigmatic air Marty usually felt when around the Doctor was replaced with weariness. "Time isn't always fair." says the older man, voice ragged but yet soft. "You could say that again." scoffs Marty. "Mmm, time always wins, it's inevitable. It ends in fire and destruction, it's angering...but yet somehow, it always starts again with brighter hopes than what you expected." The Doctor looks at him, as Marty gazes back. And before he could ask what he meant -- The Doctor was gone.

And only then Marty realized he was talking to the Doctor.

* * *

4\. 

Marty had been traversing down the sidewalk, it was quiet. The amount of people were sparse, as Marty sighed and continued to walk. Until a voice stopped him. "Hey." It was warm, inviting and so damned _intimate._ Marty paused and turned, the Doctor, this time it was the one with the wild (but now tamed) hair and pinstripe suit had walked up to him and leant against the wall. A red woman haired woman Marty saw from a distance, was waiting for the Doctor. An overwhelming flood of _clear_ memories made itself prominently known within his mind as soon as he looked at the Doctor. He could vividly hear the intoxicating laughter of the Doctor as he'd sweep him up in his arms and do a little twirling hug softly telling him how he was glad to have him. Or in the more quieter moments, the Doctor would pull him close and admit how he truly felt and how he wanted to start something _new._ Marty released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "I know you're a time traveler and you've got great potential. Want my advice? be slick. Never works for me, but I know it will for you, Marty. Perhaps, once you return to your time...we could see the stars?" the Doctor offered with a smile as Marty returned it shakily. 

"Yeah. I'd love that, Doctor." 

**Author's Note:**

> love any and all feedback


End file.
